


Ничего личного

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alive Clara, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Помимо невидимости, у Клары был ещё один дар.





	Ничего личного

Три царапины на ключице. Глубокие. Чёрт, когда она вернётся в своё тело, будет больно. Но, по крайней мере, она останется в живых. «А это уже немало», думает Клара. Вампир, созданный Культом, бросает её тело на пол (и да, шишка на голове ей не очень нужна, однако ничего не поделаешь, придётся смириться) и телепортируется в коридор, откуда слышатся крики и шум. Клару это полностью устраивает. Свидетели побега ей ни к чему.

Уилл, конечно, расстроится, когда ему скажут, что она мертва. Милый, милый Уилл. Клара успела к нему привязаться. Всё же… в отличие от неё, у него был выбор. Он следует за Хелен Магнус добровольно, ему нравится жизнь, полная опасности и приключений. Клару никто не спрашивал. 

Им понадобился человек-невидимка, чтобы достать Ключевую кровь, а дедушка Найджел умер несколько лет назад. Клара — всего лишь замена. Ничего личного. Хелен Магнус не желала ей зла. Просто… она делала всё, чтобы спасти Убежище и свою дочь. И вряд ли мучилась угрызениями совести, давя на жалость и рассказывая, какими близкими друзьями были Пятеро. То, что Клара прониклась мгновенной симпатией к Уиллу, сыграло Хелен на руку. Клара её не осуждает. В конце концов, если бы кто-то попытался уничтожить всё, что ей дорого, она поступила бы так же.

Тем не менее, хотя Хелен нельзя отказать в уме и решительности, одну ошибку она совершила. Она знала всё о дедушке Клары и её матери. Но не потрудилась выяснить, кем был её отец.

***

— Мир многослоен, малышка, — часто повторял он. — В астральной форме мы способны видеть эти слои и изучать их. Но не забудь: чем больше времени мы проводим там, чем слабее становится связь между духом и телом. Если она разорвётся, ты не сможешь в него вернуться. Два часа — это максимум.

—А как я узнаю, сколько прошло времени? В слоях нет часов, — спрашивала Клара с тревогой.

— Учись слушать себя. Тогда ты почувствуешь, когда настанет пора возвращаться. 

Ах, если бы отец сам помнил то, что говорил ей. Однажды он вышел из тела, чтобы узнать, насколько глубоко сумеет погрузиться в слои (пока ему удавалось добраться лишь до третьего слоя, где мир менял цвета и структуру)… и пропал там. Клара и её мать ждали всю ночь и всё утро, а потом мама вызвала «Скорую помощь». Медики констатировали смерть и увезли тело в морг. А мама заставила Клару пообещать, что она больше никогда не будет заниматься путешествиями в астральной форме.

Сегодня Клара впервые за пятнадцать лет нарушила это обещание.

***

Клара долго смотрит на своё тело сверху, а затем, сделав глубокий вдох, опускается вниз. Моргает, пережидая, когда перестанет кружиться голова. Раны болят, и с трудом сдержав стон, Клара садится. Судя по внутренним ощущениям, прошло полчаса, а иметь физическую форму уже непривычно. Неудивительно, что отец потерялся в астрале. Соблазн остаться там навсегда — вечный спутник таких путешествий.

Клара бежит к своей комнате, радуясь, что коридоры пусты, и благословляя паранойю дедушки Найджела — на дне её сумки прячутся банковская карточка и французский паспорт на имя Клэр Александер. Уилл не станет долго страдать — он не герой поэм Байрона, и это хорошо. Кроме того, любовь и влюблённость — разные вещи. Убежище он любит, поэтому легко переживёт потерю. 

Клара обрабатывает царапины антисептиком, быстро одевается — нижнее бельё, джинсы, футболка, тёплый свитер — и выходит на улицу через чёрный ход. Ловит такси и просит отвезти её в аэропорт.

Хелен просила помочь с Ключевой кровью. Клара помогла. 

Больше она никому и ничего не должна. Ну разве что сообщение с извинениями для Уилла. Уйти не попрощавшись с ним было бы жестоко.


End file.
